I'm Trying To Be Happy Without You
by disneyfreaks0223
Summary: Sequel to 'I Just Want You To Be Happy'. Sam and Quinn cross paths once again a few months later. Same people but this time, with different circumstances. [Fabrevans. Quinn/OC. Samchel. Unholy Trinity, Quick, Faberry, Blam friendship. Mentions of Finn and Finchel.]


**A/N: Sooo, OMG Dianna Agron is going to be on the finale. And although I'm still a little bummed that our dearest Quinn Fabray was not on Brittana and Klaine's wedding, the fact that she is in the finale makes me ridiculously happy! So, in celebration of the return of the one and only Quinn Fabray, I have decided to write another one-shot about my Glee OTP. Yes, I am talking about none other than Fabrevans! (BTW, have you guys seen the pics? OMG, very Overgron! 3) This one-shot will serve as a sequel to '**_**I Just Want You To Be Happy**_**'. So, kindly check that out because this story kind of takes place a few months after **_**I Just Want You To Be Happy**_**.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I still own nothing because otherwise, Quinn would've been a series regular all throughout the series, she would've been at Brittana and Klaine's wedding and Fabrevans would've been together/endgame.**

_**Summary: Sam and Quinn cross paths once again a few months later. Same people but this time, with different circumstances. [Fabrevans. Quinn/OC. Samchel. Unholy Trinity, Quick, Faberry, Blam friendship. Mentions of Finn and Finchel.]**_

Quinn never really tried keeping in touch with most of the New Directions after Sectionals. The only people she even bothered talking to was Santana, Brittany and Puck. Come to think of it, she doesn't even know what happened to the New Directions at Regionals. Did they win or not? She doesn't know how Kurt and Blaine's honeymoon went, how Mercedes' career and Artie's film school is going, how Tina and Mike are doing now.

Sometimes though - a really rare occasion - when Santana and Brittany and Puck come and visit her in Yale, some names would pop up during their conversations.

And that is how she knows that Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are back in New York. Rachel got a supporting role in a Broadway play and although, it was not what the brunette diva was hoping for, Santana and Brittany tells Quinn that Rachel plans on 'blowing everybody away with her talent'. Kurt, and Blaine - after being given another shot - returned to NYADA. Quinn wants to ask her best friends why Sam's name hasn't been mentioned at least once, but she decides that she will not care anymore.

Every once in a while, she'd get texts from Kurt or Blaine inviting her to come to New York and get together for lunch or dinner with everyone that's in New York. She doesn't reply, not even once. And it's not because she doesn't want to see them, it's because she's not yet ready to see them.

She's not yet ready to see Sam and Rachel and pretend to be happy for them.

...

Quinn meets someone.

She's watching a school play that Emily, her roommate, insisted they go to because her boyfriend's not into that kind of stuff - her words, not Quinn's - and she doesn't have anyone else to go with. It took some convincing but Quinn eventually relents and agrees to go with Emily just to shut the girl up. But Emily was nowhere to be seen and Quinn thinks that she's probably with her boyfriend or something, so she's just goes ahead inside the theatre and takes her seat.

About fifteen minutes after the play started, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looks up, expecting Emily to show up with numerous apologies to why she was late but instead she was met by a pair of icy blue eyes and a mesmerizing smile.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" She supposes she should've said yes because Emily could still turn up - although the thought seems far-fetched. But instead, she found herself nodding to him and felt a smile creep up on her face once the guy is seated next to her.

They spend the rest of the play making small talk while focusing on the on-going play in front of them. Afterwards, he asks her if she wanted to grab some coffee, and she says yes.

His name is Dylan James and he's from Tennessee and okay, it makes her think about Sam for a second before she pushes that thought out of her mind. He tells her all about Tennessee and how he got to Yale and how is life was like before college, before Yale. In return, she tells him about Lima and Glee Club and although she just met him - literally, just a few hours ago - she tells him all her high school drama. She tells him about Finn and Puck and Sam. She tells him all about Beth and even showed him a picture of the little girl. She surprises herself by telling him all of this and she's even more surprised when after telling him all of that, he just smiles and tells her how brave she was to have conquered all of that.

It's what Sam Evans told her when they went on their first date after winning the duets competition. And she knows, that in the back of her mind, the reason she felt comfortable sharing her life story with Dylan is because he has a sweet smile, warm eyes and kind heart. Kind of like Sam. _He reminds her so much of Sam Evans._

Dylan walks her back to her apartment and they made plans to have lunch together tomorrow. They lingered for quite a while on the front porch, just contented with each other's presence. She kisses him on the cheek when he tells her he has to go and watches him until she can't see him anymore. And when she went inside, she saw Emily cuddled up against her boyfriend and although she was annoyed with her roommate, she still had that smile on her face.

"Hey, did you and Dylan have fun?" Emily asks, not bothering to tear her eyes away from the tv screen and Quinn was thankful because otherwise, she would've seen her blush so hard.

"Yeah, we did. The play was fun and we had coffee before we - Hey! You set me up!" This time Emily looks at her with a smirk.

"You can thank me later, sweetheart." Quinn rolls her eyes at her before trudging to her room, still with a smile on her face.

...

Brittany and Santana comes to visit during her birthday and in true Unholy Trinity fashion, they spent most of the weekend going to parties and getting drunk. But on Sunday, all three of them were surprisingly sober and up early, considering they were at a bar until one in the morning, so the three ladies decided to grab breakfast.

Brittany and Santana orders for the three of them as Quinn gets them a table. Quinn, although not that hang-over, still has a slight headache. So instead of waiting for the couple to return, she drops her head onto the table and tries to block out all the background noise. That is until someone taps her on the shoulder. She doesn't even have to look up and turn to know who it was. Only one person in Yale greets her that way.

Dylan.

"Hey." She finally looks up a few seconds later and gives him a warm smile. He, in turn, kisses her cheek before pulling out a chair to sit beside her. From the corner of her eye, she sees Brittany and Santana finally by the counter and she just knows it'll only be a few minutes before they headed to the table.

"Look, I know you're supposed to be with your best friends right now, but I just want to give you your present." He rambles before practically shoving a small rectangular box into her hands. She smiles at him before he nods for her to open the box. She lets out a small gasp when she opens it.

It's a bracelet with her name as the charm on it and the letter 'Q' has a small crown on top of it.

"You told me you wanted so badly to be prom queen during high school, and even though you technically won during your senior year, you decided to change the result and give the crown to someone else. So the crown on the letter 'Q' symbolizes just that because the true prom queen deserves a crown, even if it's just on a stupid bracelet."

She shakes her head because she's just so overwhelmed and she looks at him with teary eyes before leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his lips. He's shocked, she can tell, because although they've been going to dates for the last two months, this is the first time they've actually kissed.

"Well, would you look at that, Britt?" Quinn pulls away from Dylan to see the couple standing in front of them, their orders in hand, smirking. "And here I thought, Quinnie here would be single for the rest of her life."

"Santana..." Quinn grumbles, which results in Santana smirking even wider. The two of the sat across from Dylan and Quinn, handing Quinn's coffee and croissant to her before both turned to look at the new face.

"So, Quinn didn't tell us she has a boyfriend."

"We're not really -"

"I'm Santana Lopez, Quinn's best friend." Santana cut Dylan off, gesturing to herself before gesturing to Brittany, who's sat beside her, taking small sips of her coffee. "And this is my wife, Brittany. She's also Quinn's best friend."

"Oh, so guys are the Unholy Trinity, I presume?" Santana blinks, before looking at Quinn surprised. Quinn simply shrugs at the Latina, taking a bite of her croissant.

"How did you know that?"

"Quinn told me all about her life back in high school and Lima." Dylan answers with a smile.

"Oh! Well, did she tell you about the time that she became a skank? She died her hair pink and set a piano on fire. Even had a Ryan Seacrest tattoo on her lower back."

"I had that removed!"

"Or that time she was in a car accident and can't walk?" Brittany pipes up for the first time since they've sat down.

"Well, I've haven't been able to see the tattoo because it was already removed when I met her. But yeah, I know all about those. She also told me that she had a baby? Beth, right? She's looks like Quinn."

"Oh!" Santana and Brittany both stop, surprised that Quinn told this Dylan guy about Beth. She didn't even tell Biff McIntosh about her daughter and she claimed to be in love with him. And now, Quinn already told this guy, who they've just met, a lot about her past experiences - something that she usually keeps a secret for as long as she can.

"Well, does Lucy Caboosey ring a bell?" Quinn cringes and for a second there, Santana thought she finally found something that Dylan doesn't know but he just smiles and nods at the Latina.

"Yeah. Quinn even showed me a picture and I think she looks beautiful even then." Brittany sees Quinn blush and she nudges Santana from the side. Santana shoots her a glance before turning to Quinn to see that she's in fact blushing and trying, unsuccessfully, to hide it.

This Quinn that Dylan knows is different from the Quinn from Lima. And this is the first time that Quinn Fabray shared her life story to a boy that she only knew for a few months. Everyone in Glee Club - with the exception of Santana and Puck - only learned about that Lucy Caboosey thing during junior year and if it wasn't for Lauren Zizes, the Latina doubts Quinn would let that part of her childhood be known to anyone else. And Quinn told this Dylan guy about Beth - the thing that besides Lucy Caboosey that Quinn tried so hard to hide. The fact that telling all this to this guy doesn't make him run away makes Santana like Dylan for her best friend. The last person who Quinn told her life story to and did not judge her, after all, was Sam Evans.

But Santana's more proud of Quinn for being completely honest to someone for once. And she can see from the looks the two are giving each other that Quinn could be happy once again. So, she nudges Brittany and gives her a knowing look.

"So..." Brittany clears her throat before leaning back against her seat. "How did you guys meet?"

...

The first thing that Quinn does as soon as she come home from school is check if she has mail. Usually, it's from her mother, from wherever she was currently at. Sometimes, she gets letters from Puck - she doesn't even know why Puck's writing letters because as far as she's concerned he has full access of technology from where he is. She doesn't get them often, Emily gets more letters than her. So she's kind of surprised when one day, as she's sifting through their mail, she comes across a letter - an invitation to be precise - from Mr. Schue.

Setting all of Emily's mail on the table, she quickly tears the envelope open and read the what was inside.

_You are invited to Daniel Finn Schuester's 2__nd__ Birthday!_

_April 24, Schuester Residence, 14751 Edgewood Drive, Apt 203, Lima, Ohio_

_We hope to see you there!_

Suddenly, as she was studying the invitation, her phone rings and without really bothering to look at who's calling, she answers the phone and hears none other than Noah Puckerman on the other end of the line.

"Tell me you're coming?"

"To Danny's birthday party?" She wonders, standing up and trudging to her room, the invitation clutched tightly on her hand. "I'm not sure yet."

"I know you claimed to have left Lima behind when you returned to Yale but don't you at least want to go back and visit? This isn't even for Sam and -"

"All right, hold up there Puck. Me not returning to Lima has nothing to do with Sam and Rachel, okay?" She hears Puck scoff from the other end of the line because really, who is she kidding? Everyone came back to Lima during Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's - okay, Mrs. Schuester now - wedding anniversary. Even Jake, Marley, Ryder, Unique and all of the new kids were there. Everyone except her. She sent out an email to Mr. Schue apologizing for not being able to go due to too much school work but in reality, she was totally free to go back then, she just chose not to. Because back then, it still hurts to see Sam and Rachel together.

She briefly wonders if it would still hurt now.

"Besides Puck, I've barely stayed in touch with the rest of them since Sectionals. The only persons I talk to are you, Brittany and Santana. Don't you think it would be awkward for me to just show up in Lima after months without contact?"

"Q, stop making lame excuses. You can't get away with this. I'll go to Yale and drag you back home if I absolutely have to." Puck's tone was playful but if she said she still won't come, the blonde wouldn't even be surprised if Puck really show up in Yale to force her to go with him to Lima. He probably would bring Santana and Brittany along so that the three of them could haul her ass back to Ohio.

"Fine!" She sighs. "I'll go."

So, that's that. Quinn Fabray is going back to Lima, Ohio for Daniel Finn Schuester's birthday.

...

Quinn returned to Lima two weeks before Danny's second birthday. She had wanted to delay as much as possible but it was their college week and therefore, they had no classes for at least the next two weeks and since she had nothing else to do, she went back home two weeks earlier. Emily was off to Europe with her boyfriend and Dylan was visiting his family at California, and although she could've gone with Dylan to the City of Angels - thus, if she missed the birthday party, she would've had a legitimate reason - she made a promise that she would go and besides, she would probably feel more uncomfortable in Los Angeles than in Lima. Sure, she's officially dating Dylan for a month now, but she's not really ready to meet his parents anytime soon even if Dylan seems to be pretty excited over the idea of her spending time with his family.

So, she chooses Ohio over California.

She doesn't tell anyone though, not Puck, not Brittany and not Santana. She decides to spend the few days before the party for herself, to be able to rest and relax. She thought about dropping by McKinley and visiting Mr. Schue and Coach Sue but decided against it since it would ruin her plan of hiding from everyone until it's absolutely necessary.

It was a very early Monday morning and as part of her daily routine, she goes jogging. Just because she was not in New Haven does not mean she had to break her daily activities before her classes and besides, jogging helps keep her in shape. She runs laps at the park and just after finishing her last lap, she sees something, or someone from across the road.

Sam Evans.

She stops abruptly before attempting to hide from him but before she could find the perfect place to hide, Sam looks up and immediately spots her. She can just tell that he saw her from the way his eyes light up and the smile that makes its way on his face. She looks around for some sort of get away but he starts making his way to her, so she just gives up on trying to escape.

"Hey. What brings you here?"

"Hey, uhh, Sam. I'm here for Danny's birthday, just a little early, though." She gives him a small smile, obviously too uncomfortable with the situation at hand. "What about you? What are - what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?" He chuckles. "I live here. I work at McKinley, remember?"

She looks at him surprised because all this time, she thought that Sam went back to New York when the others did. Even though Santana and Brittany never mentioned anything about Sam in New York, she assumed that he was there with the rest of the New York City gang. To find out that Sam stayed back in Lima when his girlfriend went back in Broadway was a bit shocking. Why wasn't Sam with Rachel? Shouldn't he be Rachel's number one supporter on her comeback to the Broadway scene?

_Maybe this is why Sam's name never came up in Brittany and Santana's stories._

"Why aren't you in New York? With Rachel?"

He gives her a sad look and for a moment, she almost regrets asking that question because although Sam was all smiles when he approached her, somehow bringing Rachel up turned that sweet smile into a slight frown.

"Umm... We kind of - uhh, we broke up."

"What?!" Okay, that came out a little louder than necessary. "When? Why? What happened?"

"When she got that role on Broadway, she asked me to come along with them to New York."

"Why didn't you?" Quinn asks curiously. "Go to New York?"

"What was I supposed to do there?" He asks, getting slightly frustrated. At what? Quinn's not really sure of. "Artie's in film school, Mercedes has her record deal going on, Kurt and Blaine are back at NYADA and Rachel has her sights set on her Broadway comeback. I mean, what was I supposed to do there? At least, here in Lima, I already have a stable job."

"Sam..."

"Everybody's got their own lives in New York and I would just be some sort of burden to them. So, I told Rachel I didn't want to go, that I could just visit whenever I could." He explains then chuckles a bit. "I guess I know now why you think long distance rarely ever works."

She wants to comfort him, really. But right now, she doesn't know what to do to make him feel better.

"We're still good friends at least, me and Rach. We keep in touch." She knows it's not intentional because Sam's not a spiteful person but his words cut deep. Because Quinn is not good friends with Sam right now. _She never bothered keeping in touch_.

"Anyway, I have to get to McKinley. Work and all that." He moves closer and gives her a hug so quick, she hadn't had the time to hug back or at least, _do _something. "I guess I'll see you around then."

And with that, Sam walks away from her after a wave goodbye.

"Yeah, see you around."

...

_"Sam, why don't you just stay here? Stay in New York, with me, and Blaine and Kurt and everyone else and it would be so much fun if you were here!" Rachel suggests one time when Sam came to visit her in New York._

_"Rachel, I have a job back home. I can't just up and leave." He runs a hand through his hair, turning away from the brunette as he let out a deep sigh._

_"Why not? Sam, you can be a model again, I mean, you were good. We'll just find you a modeling agency and then -"_

_"Rachel." Sam takes hold of both her hands and forces her to look at him. "I get that New York is where you are meant to be, but not me. I guess at first, yeah, being in New York is awesome and it seemed like an exciting idea but can I be honest? I've never really been truly comfortable here."_

_"Don't you al least want to be where I am? New York is my dream and I thought you were on board with that." The brunette pulls her hands away from Sam, scooting a bit away from him._

_"I am. Look, Rach, I'm not saying you drop everything you have here and go back to Lima with me. I won't ever do that to you, so please, don't ask me to leave everything I have back there behind." Sam almost pleads, and he can't hep but feel that this is not going to end well the moment Rachel stands up and starts pacing around. He simply watches her, not knowing what to do._

_Suddenly, Rachel stops and gives him a sad look, as if something just dawned to her._

_"If she asked you to do the same thing, I know you would've said yes."_

_"What are you talking about?" He furrows his eyebrows, not sure what his girlfriend meant._

_"Quinn." Rachel sighs. "I know you planned on going to some college in New Haven just so you could be close to her. She didn't even ask you to go with her there, you just wanted it. I remember, it was her that didn't want you to go there and the two of you got into a fight because you were so adamant on going and being with her." This time she crosses the room so that she could be closer to Sam and asks, almost desperately. "Why were you so willing to drop everything back there in Lima so you could be with her in New Haven but you can't do the same for me?"_

_"Rachel..."_

_"It's always going to be her, isn't it?" The brunette forces a smile on her face, taking a hold of his hands, squeezing them affectionately. "You're always going to love her more."_

_"Rachel, I don't -"_

_"Don't try to deny it, Sam. I mean, she is the love of your life, right? Just like Finn is mine." Rachel feels tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. She tries her hardest to blink them away. "You deserve to be with the love of your life, Sam. Take it from me, it's going to hurt like hell when you lose her... for good."_

_Rachel wipes away her tears before giving Sam a kiss on the cheek. She stands up and starts making her way out of the room, when Sam's called out to her._

_"Rach?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I did love you, I hope you know that." She only allow a small smile on her face._

_"I know. I did too. But now it's time for you to be with the one you truly belong with."_

...

"Why didn't you guys tell me that Sam and Rachel broke up?" It was the first thing that came out of Quinn's mouth as soon as she saw their faces on Skype.

"Why would we?" Santana scoffs, rolling her eyes. "So, you could chase for Sam again?"

"Santana, you know I have a boyfriend, right?"

"Actually, they broke up before you started dating Dylan." Brittany states.

"Alright, Q. Say we told you and then for some reason, you two manages to get back together, what happens next? He's still going to be in Lima and you're still in Yale. And you don't do long distance, _remember_? I know eventually you won't be able to handle it and once again, you will leave Sam heartbroken."

"You don't know that. Things could be -"

"Different?" The Latina lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Quinn, trust me. You probably would've screwed it up."

"So, how do you feel?" Brittany asks, and when both Santana and Quinn look at her, she sighs before continuing. "How do you feel now that you know that Samchel broke up?"

"Don't call them that." Santana groans, rolling her eyes.

"I feel -"

"Don't you dare say you feel happy that they finally broke up." Santana practically shouts. "Don't forget Tubbers, you have a boyfriend."

"If you would just let me finish..." Quinn gives both of them a pointed look. "I kind of actually feel sorry for them."

She supposes she should feel happy, elated, ecstatic. She's been waiting for them to break up from the moment she learned that they were together. But when she heard her best friends confirm the news about the Samchel break up to her, she doesn't feel any of the emotions she thought she would feel. Instead, she kind of feels sad for them, sad that they broke up. And that's what confuses her. _She wasn't suppose to feel this way._

...

As soon as Sam came home from work, he immediately dialed Blaine's number and after several rings, his best friend picked up.

"Dude, did you know that Quinn is back in Lima?"

"Well, hello to you too, Sam. I've been fine, thanks for asking." Blaine replies sarcastically, making Sam groan.

"Dude..."

"I didn't know, okay?" Blaine supplies, answering the question. "She never really calls anymore and not once has she accepted our dinner invitations. So, no, Sam. I did not know that Quinn is back there. I would've told you otherwise, you know that."

"Well, she is. I bumped into her at the park yesterday."

"And?" Blaine prods Sam to continue.

"And what? We talked, that's it. I had to get to work."

"Sam..."

"Okay, fine. She looked absolutely gorgeous alright? She was jogging and all, but damn, she looks beautiful. And damn it Blaine, she still has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen." Blaine chuckles and comments about how Sam sounds so whipped and Sam wanted to punch him - at least, on the arm - if only Blaine was in Lima right now.

"So, notice anything different about her?" Blaine asks after a minute or so of silence. "I mean, besides her 'damn gorgeous eyes'. How is she doing? What's she like right now?"

"Well..." Sam thinks back to yesterday when he saw the pretty blonde. And can't help but think that for the first time since they broke up, he finally saw her as the girl he first met but besides being brave, she seems finally contented and as if something changed since the last time they saw each other, and he tells Blaine all this.

"Changed how?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know. She seems happier now."

"Maybe she's dating someone?" Blaine throws that question in, making Sam groan in response. "You know, she's capable of moving on, really."

"No." Sam immediately dismisses that thought. "That's not it. I would've been able to tell if she was."

They moved to another topic and talked for a few minutes before Sam heard Kurt calling for Blaine from a distance, so they bid their goodbyes and hung up.

As he laid in bed later that night, his mind drifts back to what Blaine said. That maybe she's dating again. He quickly argues that she's not, not because he's sure that she wasn't but to be honest, maybe he's just not really ready to admit that Quinn might not love him anymore. Because he still does. _He still loves her._

...

In what seemed to be a fortunate or unfortunate stroke of luck - Sam haven't decided which is more appropriate yet - Sam bumps into Quinn at Breadstix.

Cafeteria food sucks most of the time and though, usually he would've brought something to eat at work, he woke up late this particular morning so he wasn't able to make himself something for lunch. So, he decided to go to Breadstix.

He sees her the moment he entered the restaurant. She was sitting at the table where they had their first date and Sam's not sure if she'd done it on purpose or if she doesn't even recognize their table. Sam walks slowly, hesitantly towards her and gently places a hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly before turning to face him.

"Sam! Hey." She's surprised but pleasantly so. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at McKinley or something?"

"Well, cafeteria food not exactly the best, so Breadstix it is." He shrugged, flashing her a small smile which the blonde returned. She asks if he wanted to join her and he agreed, because he really does want to.

They made small talk that although a bit awkward, they managed to get through. Sam tells her about McKinley, the new football players and the new Cheerios that they seemed to be passing around every other week or so. She, in turn, talks about Yale and the school plays she watches during her spare time. She leaves the Dylan part out of the whole story and she doesn't even know why she does it, but she did anyway.

They were almost done with their meals when something in particular caught Sam's eyes. He squinted his eyes a bit to get a better look. Because the hand where the ring he gave her resides before is now bare but in that arm currently resides a pretty bracelet with her name as a charm. He coughs a bit to get her attention and when she does look up, he mentions the jewelry.

"Nice bracelet."

"Oh, umm.. This. This is nothing." Her reluctance to share more information other than that is a bit frustrating but he doesn't force an answer out of her. They simply returned to their meals, a new found awkwardness between the two of them.

He gives her a quick hug after when they said their goodbyes and as awkward as it felt for them, he's happy with the fact that he got to hug her all the same. As he gets inside his truck though, Blaine's words from last night creeps back into his mind.

_'Maybe she's dating someone? You know, she's capable of moving on, really.'_

He refuses to believe that. Although the bracelet and the fact that she wouldn't say who it was from, forces the thought into her mind. But he won't believe that, not unless the words came from her. But he's afraid to ask because he has a little bad feeling deep inside him that he might not like what her answer will be.

...

Puck, Tina, Mercedes and Artie arrives a few days later and they all went to Mr. Schue's to help plan for the party. Quinn arrives with Puck and sees Tina and Artie talking to one side and Mercedes talking to Mr. Schuester. Her eyes scans for Sam and she sees him on one corner, playing with Danny. He's making weird faces and even weirded sounds that she can't help but giggle at his antics.

"Stop staring and greet everyone else." Puck nudges her side, stopping her train of thoughts and when she sets her gaze on Puck, he's already striking up a conversation with Tina and Artie.

She decides to go up to Mr. Schue and give him a hug and blushes when Mercedes tells her how pretty she still looks, very 'Barbie-like'. Soon enough, everyone is seated on the living room - some on the couch, others on the floor - and they talk about the upcoming birthday party. Everything has been decided quickly, from the food and music - music that they will sing because Mr. Schue insists and because the New Directions never really got together without someone breaking out into a song or two.

At one point, Mr. Schue had to go and help Ms. Pillsbury - er, Mrs. Schuester put Danny to bed so he did just that and left the rest of them lounging on his living room, eating pizza and drinking some wine. It was currently 9 in the evening, two boxes of pizza consumed and one bottle of wine and a few beers long gone, and they were having a good time.

"So, here's a plan" Puck suddenly yelled, causing some, who were either tipsy or just sleepy, jump in response. Quinn groaned from beside Puck and hit his arm twice. "I say once everyone is back in McKinley, we go out and par-taay."

"Puck? Seriously?" Quinn rolls her eyes at him. "Every excuse to go out and get drunk."

"I'm down with it." Artie nods his head, giving Puck a high-five before both guys turn to the rest of the group expectantly. Eventually, everyone started nodding their head, agreeing with the two boys.

"Okay, then it's settled." Mercedes announces once they discussed where to go. "Mini-reunion before Little Daniel Finn's birthday once everyone is back in Lima,"

"Time to get our partying on."

...

It was a Friday night when the rest of the alumni finally came back to Lima - the New Yorkers aka Kurt, Blaine and Rachel arriving last. The trio barely had time to change when Puck, along with the rest of the group, was banging at their doorsteps and dragging them to the club.

The club was in full swing. Drinks were overflowing, dance floor filled with drunk and sweaty people dancing and grinding against each other. And despite only arriving a mere two hours before, everyone was either tipsy, drunk or wasted already. Not a single person on the group was sober enough to drive later that night.

They're totally wasted that when Sam pulled Quinn towards the dance floor, she doesn't protest. She simply lets his calloused hand drag her to where Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Santana, Brittany and the rest of them were. He pulls her close and she knows she should at least pull away but she can't think of anything else but his breath mingling with hers and his tight grip on her waist.

The song's not exactly a slow song or a love song but his arms are on her waist and hers are around his neck. Santana and Brittany are grinding against each other, Kurt, Tina and Mercedes are screaming at the top of their lungs but neither of them care. All they cared about right now is each other. So, if they were to do anything stupid, they'd blame alcohol and the countless drinks they drank tonight.

The songs finally ended and the dance floor is starting to clear out. When Quinn made a move towards the bar where the rest of their friends were, Sam tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Q?" She looks at him.

Before she had any time to think, his lips had met hers for the briefest of seconds. He pulled away before she could even react and walked away, with his head down, as if nothing just happened while Quinn just stood there suddenly sober, staring at his retreating figure until Santana yelled for her and pulled her towards the bar. As Santana shoved a glass of tequila in front of her, she glances at Sam, who's currently laughing at something Rachel had said, an arm draped on the petite diva.

_What the hell just happened?_

...

Sam spent the following day at McKinley. It was a Saturday and Sam would usually spend his weekends at home, watching tv and not worrying about football stuff. But when the first thing that popped into his pounding head when he woke up was Quinn, he decided to busy himself to get his mind off of the former Cheerios head cheerleader.

It doesn't matter how many shots or bottles of beer he drank the night prior, he would never forget how her lips tasted when he kissed Quinn. And he would definitely remember how he felt the second their lips touched, like fireworks had set off - cheesy, but it's true. He wonders if she felt the same.

Sam was just finishing up cleaning at the locker room when the door opened.

"There you are. I've been looking for you all afternoon." Blaine exclaims, walking closer and sitting on one of the benches. "Come on, you and I are going bowling with Rachel, Kurt, Tina and Puck."

"I'll pass." Sam mutters, grabbing some shoulder pads and tossing them to the cart.

"Pass? Sam, you love bowling." Then Blaine takes a good look at Sam. "Hey, dude, what's wrong?"

"I kissed her."

"What?" Blaine was confused at first but suddenly understood what his best friend said. _Who _Sam has kissed. "When? How? What happened?"

"Last night."

"Uhh... Wow." Blaine blinks before turning to Sam. "Then what happened?"

"Nothing. I walked away before she could say something."

"What? _What?_"

Sam groans before burying his face in his hands. "I know, I'm am idiot."

"Are you sure it's not just because you're drunk?"

"What?" Sam looks up at him incredulously. "_Dude. _Okay, yes, I was drunk. But I did not kiss her just because I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. She was just there and we were dancing and god, I don't know!"

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I still love her."

"So, you're going to get her back?"

Sam smiles a little, albeit nervously so.

"Yup. And this time I'm going to fight harder for her."

...

Quinn was at the Lima Mall when she just so happen to cross paths with Rachel. Rachel was in such a hurry that she bumped into the blonde - literally.

"Hey Rach." She greeted with a smile.

"Uhh.. Hey, Quinn." She greeted back, uncomfortably. Yes, she and Sam might've broken up already and are now just friends, but that doesn't mean that the slight awkwardness between her and Quinn would go away easily.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oh. Oh! I'm supposed to meet with Kurt and the others. We're going bowling."

"Okay, well then can -"

"I'm sorry, Quinn. But I am in such a hurry so I could not really stop to talk right now." The brunette cuts Quinn off. Quinn, who is a little stunned at Rachel's sudden interruption, merely nods before stepping aside to let her friend pass by. Rachel immediately starts walking away, not even offering a goodbye.

"Rachel."

The girl in question suddenly stopped, turning to face Quinn.

"Why'd you break up with him?" It was just out of curiosity but Quinn's not really sure that Rachel knows that.

"It just - I guess we weren't suppose to be." The petite diva sighs heavily. "My dreams were always New York and making it on Broadway and my dreams were so big and he just couldn't keep up with it."

All Quinn could do was nod as she listened to what the girl in front of her was saying.

"And besides, I know he still has feelings for you. He might've tried to deny or suppress those feelings, but I know they never went away... And you were right, I thought about it after and I guess a part of me was just seeing Finn. It's just - I'm not ready to say goodbye yet, in fact, I don't think I ever will." Rachel gives her a small smile and Quinn kind of felt sad for her.

"Rach..."

"Don't worry. We're still friends - Sam and I. And I don't hold anything against you." She lets out a small giggle. "I just - I didn't know why I thought of getting in the way of 'Ken and Barbie'."

There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence that passed between them before Rachel's phone rang and she waved goodbye at Quinn before walking away to answer her phone.

"Hey, Rachel." Quinn raises her voice a little, seeing as the former glee co-captain was already a few feet away from where she was. The brunette turned and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You'll find your happy ending someday." They smiled at each other before Quinn nodded at her. Rachel mouthed a 'thank you' before continuing on her way.

...

"You said you wanted to talk?" Quinn asked as she enters the astronomy room the following Monday afternoon. Funny how most of their more serious conversations occur at this room. She allows a smile creep on her face as she recalled all the times they went in this room to talk, or when Sam would teach her how to play the guitar, or to simply just hang out because they didn't wanna go home yet and were too lazy to go anywhere else.

Besides the choir room, the astronomy room was their happy place, their safe place within the school premises.

"I'm still in love with you." Quinn looks up at his sudden admission, noticing that Sam was not looking at her but at the model of the solar system, pointing at one of the model planets. "This one's Mars, the planet of war."

She rolls her eyes before walking over to where he stood. "That's Venus, Sam. Planet of love."

"I keep messing the two of them up, all the damn time." He mused, taking a quick glance at her. "Are you going to tell me that we're on Earth and that I should come back to it now?"

"No. But you really should come back to Earth." He lets out a soft chuckle before tearing his eyes away from the model and sets his gaze towards her. He perches himself on a desk, simply staring at her. "Sam..." She sighs, moving closer to him, hands on her waist. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Lor Menari." He whispers, taking both her hands in his. "It means you have pretty eyes." She tried pulling away but instead of letting go, he just tightens his grip on them. But not to the point that it'll hurt her, just so she can't pull away.

"Lor Menari."

"Sam..." She whispers back, giving him an almost desperate look. She wants to leave this room, get out of this situation but Sam's hold on her stops her from doing so. Coming here was a bad idea, she shouldn't have come here. She could've easily ignored his text and just not come. This was a _bad _idea.

"I'm still in love with you."

"Wh-" She tried looking away but his gaze was following hers, making it impossible for her to do so.

"Look, I've tried ignoring it and denying it to myself for so long. But when even Rachel took notice of it, I knew I couldn't hold it for very much longer. I am _in love _with you, Quinn Fabray. I still wanna marry you - someday. Until then, I promise I would make sure that you're happy. I promise you I'll try harder, we'll try harder. We'll make this, make us work this time, please. If you would just give us another chance, another shot, I promise you -"

"I'm dating someone, Sam." She cuts him off, finally able to pull her hands away. "He's name's Dylan. And he makes me happy, Sam. Maybe happier than -"

This time, it was him that cut her off when he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back a mere second later, opting to press their foreheads together this time.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything anymore. Tell me that you didn't feel anything when I kissed you last Friday. Tell me, Quinn. Because I did. So, just tell me you don't feel anything, that you don't feel the same way and I'll stop."

He closes his eyes, prepares himself for when he hear her say the exact words he was asking for. But instead of actually saying anything, she wraps her arms around him, burying her face at the crook of his neck

"I'm trying to be happy without you, Sam. So, please let me." And with that, she walks away, leaving Sam alone in the astronomy room, just like all those years ago.

...

Quinn goes straight at home, feeling tears starting to fall from the corners of her eyes. She's actually surprised she made it home without having an accident because she's felt like crying from the moment she stepped out of McKinley. She tried her best not to cry inside the school premises but once she got out, tears started to form.

She grabs the house phone without a second thought and dialed a very familiar number - one she's been calling to tell about her problems for as long as she could remember. She's expecting Santana to answer the phone - she's been calling the Latina's house, after all - but when heard Brittany's voice, her cheerful voice, she broke down into sobs, clutching the phone to prevent it from slipping out of her grasp.

"Quinnie, what's wrong?" Brittany's voice was full of worry and concern and it made her just want to cry even more. If it were Santana, she would tried to make herself seem stronger but this is Brittany, and Brittany would never make fun of her for being vulnerable and weak. Not that Santana would, but it's easier to show this side of her to her other best friend than to the feisty Latina.

"Britt..." She's full on sobbing right now. Right now, she's not even really, a hundred percent sure why, but she's so overwhelmed right now. "Britt, I - I..."

"Quinn, breathe." Brittany instructs. "Breathe, calm down. Then tell me what happened."

"Britt, he's too late." With those simple words, those four words, it all made sense to Brittany. Why Quinn was crying, it all made sense. Sam finally admitted and confessed his feelings for Quinn. Brittany's known it for a while now, hell, she's pretty sure everyone knows that Sam's still in love with Quinn. She had wanted to tell her best friend about the Samchel break-up as soon as she heard about it but Santana stopped her from doing so, with the Latina telling her that she should let their love life be and let them fix it.

Brittany had left it alone, thinking that within a few weeks after the break-up, Quinn and Sam would find their way back to each other. But months had passed, and Quinn's still single and Sam's still not dating anyone, and it makes Brittany a little bummed out but she still rooted for them. But when they visited Quinn at Yale for her birthday, she's already dating someone else.

And she saw Quinn smile again. She saw Quinn be happy again - possibly happier than before. And although, Dylan's no Sam, he makes Quinnie happy and that all that matters.

"Quinn, what happened?"

"Sam told me he still loves me." The crying subsides and Quinn's gone from sobbing to simply sniffling every once in a while.

"And.."

"He kissed me."

"Quinn..."

"I told him I'm dating someone else now and that I'm trying to be happy without him and I asked him to let me be happy without him because I think I am. This is the first time I felt happy since him."

"Then what's wrong, Q? You _are _happy with Dylan."

"If only Sam was a few months earlier." Quinn sighs deeply. "You guys know how much I tried to move on from him, and now that I finally did, he just do this. If he told me he still love me a few months ago, maybe things would've been different. Maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with Dylan."

"Are you?" Brittany asks. She had to. "Are you in love with Dylan?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think I'm in love with him."

"Then just follow you heart, Quinn. Choose what makes you happy right now."

"I don't know how long I'll feel this way, but I'm happy right now, with him."

...

"Don't think I won't hear about your little talk with Quinn, Guppy Lips." Santana states as she leaned against the door of the choir room. Sam simply groans before making his way out of the room but Santana was quick to block his path.

"Nuh-uh. You are not going to walk away that easily."

"What do you want Santana?"

"What I want is for you to leave my best friend alone."

"You got it. I'll leave her alone." He tried passing through the Latina but she grabs his arm to still his movements.

"Listen up, Fish Face." She started, glaring at him. "Quinn is happy right now, okay, Trouty Mouth? This is the happiest I've seen her since you. So don't screw this up for her or else I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."

"I could make her happy, you know? She was before. Happy, with me. We were perfect together."

"Oh, I know. But she might be happy with you. But face the facts. She still doesn't _do _long distance." The Latina takes a few steps closer, causing Sam to stumble backwards. "You could get back together now but you won't last very long. Not with you here in Lima and her back in Yale. You'll say you'll try harder this time but you're not the one who's going to give up and doubt the two of you, she will. Just accept it, Salamander Lips. Just let her go."

"I'm in love with her, Santana."

"Look, I'm not saying you let her go for good because if you're really meant to be, as they say, you will find your way back to each other." She scoffs at her words because it really does sound so cheesy and so not her. "But she's asking you to let try to find what makes her happy. Even if it's without you, let her. Let her be happy."

"Santana..." Sam starts but stops when Santana pointed a finger at him.

"I'm warning you, Sam. Don't screw this up for her, or else, you'll wish you never even moved to Lima and met all of us."

...

The day of Daniel Finn's Schuester's birthday has finally arrived - the reason why everyone came back to Lima in the first place. The Unholy Trinity, Puck, Mercedes, Sam and Artie arrived earlier to help set the place up, since most of them were the ones who were actually there when they were planning the party. The rest of them were expected to arrive at 5.

Brittany and Santana were in charge of the decorations while the guys were setting up the sound system and the karaoke, which was to be used later that night. Quinn and Mercedes were at the kitchen, helping Emma Schuester bake the cake and cook their food. Mr. Schue has been assigned to baby duty.

By 6 o'clock, everyone had already arrived and the party was in full swing. Everybody got a turn to hug and play with Little Danny - the guys call him Little D and Rachel calls him Little Finn. Since it was a kid's party, the Schuesters decided on a 'No Alcohol Party' policy, which was fine with everyone. So, instead of drinks and getting drunk, they settled on fruit juices that Mrs. Schuester made earlier.

By 9, Mrs. Schuester had retreated to their bedroom, carrying Danny with her. Daniel Finn was smothered by kisses from everyone as they said their good night to both of them. Then that was when the partying and singing started.

In true Glee Club and New Directions fashion, they took turns on the karaoke. The first to sing was, of course, none other than Rachel Berry, singing a solo before belting out a duet with Kurt. The Justin Bieber Experience had reunited but instead of a Bieber song, they sang a One Direction song. The Unholy Trinity performed their version of Toxic once again while Mr. Schue rapped for them.

Quinn was watching Tina and Mercedes sing 'Dog Days Are Over', singing softly to herself, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looks to her side and was met by Sam's mesmerizing, warm eyes, staring back at her.

"Can we talk?" He whispered against her ear softly and she felt herself nodding. She lets him grab her arm before the walked to a quieter place - near the kitchen.

"So..."

"I just want to apologize. I was out of line the other day and I'm sorry." Sam lets out a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I just - Are you happy with him? Like, really, really happy?"

Quinn groans, glaring at him.

"I tried to be happy for you Sam. When you were dating Rachel, I tried Sam. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"I'm trying." Sam all but whines, moving a step closer towards her. "But it's hard, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." Quinn gives him a small, sad smile. "Remember?"

"Quinn..."

"Let _me _find my own happiness, Sam. _My own time, my own way._" She takes the step forward and wraps her arms around him, Sam's arms automatically circles her waist, tightly, as if her never wanted to let go. They pulled away a bit after some time, but Sam's hands remained on her waist.

"I love you, Quinn."

She doesn't say anything back, instead, she places a kiss on the corner of his mouth before going back to the living room, plopping down between Santana and Brittany, leaning her head on the Latina's shoulder.

...

He's at the park a few days later and with such timing, he comes across Quinn again. It was already past noon, so instead of seeing her wearing her usual jogging attire, she's wearing a blue dress that looks like it's made just for her. He smiles and was about to go up to her and maybe, talk a little or something. But he stops halfway as he sees a guy tap her shoulder.

She slowly turns and then she's smiling and giggling all of a sudden. She wraps her arms around the guy now in front of her, as said guy spin her around. She leans in and kisses him quickly before she completely pulled away from the guy.

_That must be her boyfriend, _he thought.

They only separate for a while just so she could gather her stuff, and the moment she's ready to go, the guy interlaces their hands together before they started walking towards where Sam had stopped. Sam panicked for a little while, thinking whether or not he should hide, but Quinn already spotted him, so he stayed there 'cause, _what the hell, right?_

"Sam." Quinn says his name, now standing in front of him. He notices that her boyfriend's hold on her hand tightens, if just a little bit. He smirks.

"Sam, this is my boyfriend, Dylan." He nods just to be polite, even though he really just want to get the hell out of that situation. "Dylan, this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you, man." Dylan extends his hand out to Sam, which he took, although begrudgingly.

"Well, we have to get going." Quinn smiles at Sam briefly. "Bye Sam."

He watches them as they walk away and as he did so, his heart breaks into a million tiny pieces. But it doesn't matter. None of it matters when he can see that hers is slowly being mended again. Even if he's not the one picking up the pieces.

He knows he said he'll try harder but it's her that asked him to stop, to let her find happiness. So, he did. Because he'll do anything she asks. If it will make her happy, he'll do it. Always.

He loves her. He still loves her. And he doesn't think he'll stop anytime soon. But he's willing to let go just for her to have the happiness that she deserves. Because she truly deserves it.

...

_"Why do you love me?" Quinn had asked him one day, as they were taking a walk at the park._

_"Uhh.. Because I do?"_

_"Oh, come on." She pouts at him. "Just give me any reason, at least just one. I want to know."_

_He stops walking, making Quinn stops as well. He doesn't answer, instead he placed a kiss on the top of her head before cupping her face with his hands._

_"Well, out of all the reasons that popped in my head, this one stood out. Quinn Fabray, I love you because you make me happy." He says before he leans forward and presses a chaste kiss on her lips which she quickly responded to. They pulled apart about a minute after._

_"What abou you?" He grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. "Are you happy with me? Do I make you happy?" He asks nervously._

_"Always." She giggles, before pulling him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Always."_

**.the end.**

**A/N: Okay, so this turned out to be longer than what I thought it would. Okay, so this served as a sequel to 'I Just Want You To Be Happy'. Also, I'm thinking of writing a third part of this story, but that's only if someone would be interested in a third part.**

**So, it is still not a happy ending, but still, like the first story, I hope you guys liked this and you enjoyed it.**

**Pretty pretty pretty please leave me a review. Tell me your thoughts, your reactions, and if you would like a third part. :)**

**I've been seeing the spoiler pics of the finale and it seems like Rachel's going to end up with Jesse, Idk. Also, I've been reading some of the tweets about Fabrevans and I just really want them to be endgame! It would be so amazing if they were endgame! Fabrevans forever. My Glee OTP forever.**

**My apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review! Love you guys! xx**


End file.
